


You're My 20

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Split sparks rarely ever split equally





	You're My 20

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. Size Difference

                The thing about spark-split twins is that the originating spark doesn’t always split into two equal parts. More often than not, it’s roughly a 60/40 split. There’s lots of superstitions regarding the twin with the larger spark and the one with the smaller spark, but Ratchet assures them it’s all hooey.

                His word, not Sunstreaker’s. Regardless… reassuring.

                Perhaps not as reassuring is the first time Ratchet managed to convince them to let him look at their sparks. During his exam, he had estimated that their originating spark had divided into something more like an 80/20 split, with Sideswipe ending up with the smaller portion. Ratchet had been astonished Sideswipe was even alive. He hypothesized that Sunstreaker’s spark essentially sustained Sideswipe’s and that he could live if Sideswipe died, but if it was the other way around, Sideswipe would probably die instantly.

                From then on, Sunstreaker’s interest in Sideswipe’s spark borders on the obsessive. He asks to check it nightly, if they have privacy. Sideswipe always humors him, transforming his armor aside and spiraling open his chamber with an odd solemnity.

                When they have both privacy _and_ time, Sunstreaker lavishes Sideswipe’s spark with loving attention. He vents over Sideswipe’s tiny core in small puffs of air, strokes the outer corona with his fingers, and licks its surface over and over until Sideswipe is a shuddering mess beneath him and Sunstreaker’s glossa is burned black.

                He doesn’t care. He loves seeing Sideswipe’s spark whirl and throb, the color and brightness fluctuating wildly when near overload. It’s vibrant proof that Sideswipe is alive.

                Such a small thing, powering a huge personality and a frame perpetually in motion. It’s like Sideswipe’s body knows and is overcompensating.

                Sunstreaker thinks Ratchet is wrong though. Just about one thing. He doesn’t doubt that Sideswipe would die if Sunstreaker did. But Ratchet is crazy if he thinks Sunstreaker could live without Sideswipe, without that small, beautiful spark that nestles so sweetly against his own when they merge.

                Maybe he _could_ live… but he won’t.

 

~ End


End file.
